fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades
|image= |name=Hades |kanji=ハデス |romanji=''Hadesu'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Over 80's |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Unknown |hair=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Eyepatch |affiliation=Grimoire Heart |occupation=Dark Wizard Guild Master (Grimoire Heart) |previous affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous occupation=Guild Master (Fairy Tail) |team= |partner= |base of operations=Grimoire Heart |marital status=Unknown |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic= |alias=Purehito (Real Name) |manga debut=Chapter 131 (Shadow) Chapter 209 (Actual) |anime debut=Episode 48 (Voice) Episode 52 (Shadow) |japanese voice= Masashi Hirose |english voice= }} Hades, real name Purehito, was Fairy Tail's 2nd Guild Master, before passing the title to Makarov, since he was going off on a journey. Now, he is the leader of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild, whose goal is to unseal Zeref. Personality Hades is shown to be a very calm person and confident person, and is also a great strategist. This is seen when Makarov attacked his airship, and he was not affected by Makarov, while most of his guild was shocked at him, and was capable of giving precise orders, to save both the airship and send his members to invade the island successfully. His confidence is demonstrated when he stayed to battle Makarov alone and defeat him with relative ease. When he was in Fairy Tail, he was a kind master who would think on the guild above anything else, and would call Makarov a "boy" implying he was also playful. In his Hades persona, he is shown to be somewhat philosophical, as when confronted by Makarov about being on a Dark Guild, he merely asked what is evil or good, seemingly showing that for him good or evil have no meaning at all. Although he has shown to be obssesed with darkness, when claiming that he has seen "the essence of magic" on it. History Hades, known as Purehito then, became the second master of Fairy Tail after Mavis Vermilion. Years later in the year X736, he approached Makarov (40 years old at the time) and told him he was going to be the third master of Fairy Tail. Makarov protested, claiming he didn't know a thing about running a guild. Purehito simply told him that he loves his comrades and he believes in people and would make a perfect master. When Purehito leaves, Makarov chases after him. Purehito's final words as he was leaving were that he was going on a journey and that Makarov would make Fairy Tail into a good guild -- he then officially appoints Makarov as the new master of Fairy Tail. Synopsis Oración Seis arc The first time he is shown on the airship, which is probably the base of operations Grimoire Heart Guild. He talks with his guild members about Oracion Seis' activity. He doesn't plan to join them, but he supports them. One member of the guild says that they should focus on finding the keys to the Zeref's seal. S-Class Trial arc Hades appeared with Ultear and some other members of Grimoire Heart inside of their airship, on the zeppelin base of the dark guild. He is reported by Ultear, that they at last found "him". He immediately orders his subordinates to set the course to "Fairy Island". As of Chapter 213, three mages of his guild have appeared on the island, one of them being the Seven Kin of Purgatory member, Azuma. When the guild approaches Tenrou Island in search of Zeref, they are confronted by Makarov in Full Body Titan Form. While the his subordinates are all in shock and intimidated, Hades laughingly says Makarov's name despite the colossal being before him. When Makarov starts attacking the air ship and damaging it, Hades fires the ships cannon, Jupiter. Makarov blocks the attack with his arm, but it becomes heavily injured. As the ship starts to crumble from the damage, Hades orders Ultear to use her Arc Of Time magic to repair it. He then tells Caprico to take everyone to the island and that he'll personally take care of Makarov. After he does, Makarov starts preparing Fairy Law in front of the airship. Just as he is about to release it, Hades goes to the top of the ship and tells Makarov to stop, and shows him his own attack, Grimoire Law, an attack most likely having the same effect as Fairy Law. Hades says if Makarov doesn't step down now then both of their guilds will be destroyed. Makarov then finally gets a good look at Hades and realizes that Hades is Purehito, the second master of Fairy Tail who passed on the title to him, much to his horror. Magic and Abilities Given his status as the leader of Grimoire Heart and previous leader of Fairy Tail, it is accepted that Hades is a dark wizard with enormous magical powers. Another testament to his power is that he has powerful subordinates such as Ultear and Azuma. While all of his subordinates were taken aback by Makarov's fearsome titan magic, Hades was not intimidated at all. He was easily able to overpower and seemingly mortally wound Makarov, one of the strongest Ten Wizard Saints, without sustaining any damage himself, making some to wonder if he was actually even more powerful than Makarov himself. When Makarov exclamed shock at the speed of his spells, Hades claimed that he can "dance with magic freely". Hades may in fact be the most powerful wizard shown in the series thus far, besides possibly Zeref. Chain Magic: Hades's primary magic allows him to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. He attacks by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, he proceeds to slam them into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc). Hades can also launch chain as a magical beam through his fingertips that completely pierces an enemy. This attack was used to finish off Makarov, though Makarov's death has not yet been confirmed. Others Amaterasu Formula Magic Seals: Hades can rapidly perform powerful sealing magic, called "Amaterasu". There appear to be several "formulas" of seals. From a comment by Makarov, it would seem that seals normally take a long time to cast. *''Formula 28: This seal engulfs an area in a massive spherical shockwave. It was first used against Makarov, though Makarov was able to protect himself with a seal of his own. *Formula 100: This seal was able to completely break Makarov's 'Maximum Defense Seal: Three Pillar Gods 'and create a rippling shockwave that damaged several sections of Tenrou Island and that could be felt and heard by most (if not all) people on the island. 'Grimoire Law' (悪魔の法律 グリモアロウ ''Gurimoa Rou literally Law of the Demon): An evil version of Fairy Law. If used against Fairy Law, it would cause horrible devastation. ''Enhanced Strength: ''Hades has amazing physical strength, as after he launched his chains into Titan Form Makarov's shoulders, he was able to easily swing him into the side of Tenrou Island. Afterwards, his massive physical strength was again displayed when Makarov walked up to him and he smashed him into the ground with a fist. ''Enhanced Reflexes: ''After Hades supposedly defeated Makarov, he turned his back and began walking away. However, Makarov wasn't finished and charged once more at Hades. However, Hades was able to immediately turn around and pierce Makarov through with a laser. Trivia *His name refers to, the Greek Mythology as Hades, the God of the Underworld *His real name, Purehito, could mean pure-heart (pure-person). *He bears a striking resemblance to the Oración Seis member Haja from Rave Master *He wears an eye-patch on his right eye *He is the first Fairy Tail member to be an antagonist after his retirement from the guild, and not prior. *When he was Purehito, his left eye had dark iris how was shown in Chapter 215, while as Hades he has a light colored iris. *Hades is very old. At the time of handing Fairy Tail over to Makarov, 48 years ago, he was pictured as a very old man, who looked to be roughly in his 60s-70s. This would put him at well over 100 years old in current time. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mages Category:Former member of Fairy Tail